


Lollipop, lollipop, ooh lolly lolly lolly lollipop.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP eating a lolly, when person B take it out of person A’s mouth and they end up sharing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop, lollipop, ooh lolly lolly lolly lollipop.

Gavin was staring at Michael, watching him with such anger and annoyance. He'd wanted the lollipop that hung from Michael's mouth, Michael knew that. Gavin had told him in the morning, fluttering his eyelashes and even running his fingers through Michael's hair to ensure Michael saved his last lollipop for him. Michael had had the bag for days, full of delicious flavours but he never let Gavin - or anyone - have one. Gavin had thought for sure that Michael would cave, that the lollipop would be his. Yet, when he returned from his break, there Michael was. Sat so smugly, elbow on the table and hand cupping his bulging cheek. The white stick of the lollipop hung from his mouth, taunting Gavin. Michael had done it on purpose, he was winding Gavin up. Gavin wasn't going to take it. He'd claimed that lollipop and Gavin swore he was going to get it.

  
Michael almost jumped from his skin when his treat was pulled from his mouth. He'd been daydreaming, bathing in his smug pride at the expression on Gavin's face. He had not been expecting his precious pop to be pulled from his lips. He stared up at Gavin incredulously.  
"Gavin, what the hell?" He demanded, reaching across to snatch at the sticky lollipop Gavin was holding. But Gavin pulled it back, slipping it into his own mouth and turning calmly away from Michael. The older man groaned - reached for it once more - and, when he couldn't pry it from Gavin's mouth, promptly gave up. He slumped into his chair, grumbling under his breath as he returned to his editing. Gavin turned to face him again and grinned, nostrils flaring.  
"Thanks for the lolly, Michael." Gavin said sweetly and Michael had half the mind to slap it from his mouth. Instead, he pushed Gavin's face away from him.  
"Shut up, asshole."

  
Jack had been in a meeting all morning. Stuck in a small, stuffy room for a few hours had found him bored out of his mind. He stretched his back, smiling at the satisfying pop, before wandering back into the Achievement Hunter office. He was sure he'd be able to drag one of the lads into a game of achievement hunt with him, it would cheer him up. It was always fun because he always won, and in the rare case he lost, he could change the rules. Jack was distracted, however, when he walked in and saw what was hanging out of Gavin's mouth. A white stick, one Jack recognized as the end of a lollipop.  
"Michael? I thought you weren't sharing." Jack pouted, he'd been asking for one for days.  
"I wasn't, the asshole stole it from me." Michael grumbled, rolling his eyes at Gavin's giggle. Jack shook his head, ruffling Gavin's hair as he leaned over him.  
"Now that's not very nice, is it? I think I'm going to have to take that." He said patronizingly, pulling the lollipop from Gavin's mouth and popping it into his own. Gavin fought valiantly to get it back, following Jack to his chair and wrapping his arms around the man's broad shoulders as he tried to wrestle it away. Jack found himself victorious and Gavin sulked back to his chair.

  
Ryan had been in the studio all morning, furiously editing so that he could be done and could happily wander into the Achievement Hunter office. He liked it there, it was lively and all of his boys were there. So he let out a breathy cheer when he'd finished, saving the files and almost running to the small, cramped room. There he found three out of his five boys, all hunched over their computers and editing just as he had been. He ran a hand over Gavin's shoulder, laughing when the younger man jumped and prodded Michael's squishy cheek before wandering over to Jack. Ryan draped himself over the ginger, resting his head on his shoulder and perfectly contempt with staying there. Until, of course, he spotted the lollipop hanging from Jack's mouth. Ryan stood immediately, hands on his hips as he glared at Jack through the reflection of his screen.  
"You said you were on a diet." Ryan reminded him, reaching across to tug the treat from Jack's mouth.  
"It's a lollipop, Ryan." Jack protested, swinging to grab at the halfway finished sweet.  
"Now it's my lollipop, Jack." Ryan said proudly, sticking the lollipop into his mouth and strolling to sit in Ray's seat.

  
Ray was exhausted after helping to film a short and his face itched from the make-up he'd had to wear. But he was finished now and he was about ready to torture himself with whatever new release he had to make guides for. Ray whistled as he walked into the office, spotting Ryan in his chair and rolling his eyes as he fell into Geoff's instead.  
"Hey Ryan." He said softly, smiling at his partner as the blonde man smiled back.  
"Hey Ray." Ryan murmured with a slight lisp, caused by the lollipop Ray had only just noticed. Ray gasped, immediately kicking his legs like a small child and reaching for the treat.  
"Gimme gimme gimme! I want the lollipop." He whined, pouting when Ryan shook his head. How could Ryan deny him now? Truth was, he couldn't and Ray knew it. Reluctantly the older man sighed, handing it to Ray and watching it mournfully as it entered his mouth.

  
The office was quiet for a while, nobody entered and nobody left. Ray and Ryan murmured in soft voices, snickering occasionally when one of them cracked a joke. Yet eventually Ryan became bored, patting his lap and gesturing Ray over.  
"C'mere, let's record something. I'm going crazy doing nothing." Ryan groaned, beaming when Ray pulled the lollipop from his mouth and dropped it onto the desk beside him. "You should throw that in the trash, y'know." Ryan scolded, hands holding Ray's hips as he settled into his lap.  
"Nah, Geoff will take care of it. It's his desk after all." Ray said nonchalantly, shrugging as he used his hands to swing both he and Ryan around. They now faced the computer, Ray tucked neatly in Ryan's lap, their reflections staring back at them. Ryan shook his head, disappointed, but made no effort to push it further.

  
"Why the fuck is there a half-sucked lollipop on my desk?" Geoff yelled, completely bewildered by what lay before him. He'd only been gone for a half a day, recording lines for red vs blue and yet there was a mess on his desk. One he certainly did not make. Whoever did was being awfully quiet, all five of the other men in the room keeping their lips locked. Geoff sighed, choosing to let it go. He knew nobody would give him a straight answer and quite honestly, Geoff simply did not care enough. His fingers curled around the stick, tugging at it as he prepared to throw it away. However, the lollipop would not budge. Geoff tugged again with more force, cursing as the stick broke. He'd been unaware of his audience but he turned and glared at Gavin when he laughed. He caught the gaze of everyone else, now well aware that they were all desperately trying to hold their laughter in. Geoff sighed, a heavy and tired one, running his palm down his face before he stalked from the room to find something to remove the lollipop. He heard their chuckles as he walked away, rolling his eyes to himself.  
"I fucking hate you guys." He shouted at them before he could no longer hear their laughter.


End file.
